Sherlock en vrai
by Lyne-chan
Summary: J'ai atterri dans Sherlock. Dans la série je veux dire. Vous savez, la série télé made in BBC avec Benedict Cumberbatch et Martin Freeman ? Celle avec le générique qui reste en tête et le smiley taggé sur le papier peint du 221B Baker Street ? J'ai atterri là. One-shot.


Des Mary-Sues, j'en ai croisé pas mal au cours de mes lectures. Je leur fais toujours coucou de la main quand je les vois passer.

Je ne suis pas là pour leur cracher dessus ou les sanctifier.

Mon but ici est plutôt d'en rendre compte avec humour, d'en dresser le portrait sans venin.

Imaginez-vous débarquer dans une de vos séries préférées. Mais attention: pas d'OC derrière lequel vous planquer! Comme chez MacDo': venez tels que vous êtes. Oh la galère...

* * *

><p>J'ai atterri dans Sherlock.<p>

Non, attendez. C'est pas aussi bizarre que ça en a l'air. Enfin si, mais pas bizarre glauque. Juste bizarre bizarre. Le genre de bizarre étrange mais pas malsain. Enfin je crois. Ça dépend. Bizarre ? Non. Stop.

On reprend.

J'ai atterri dans Sherlock. Dans la série je veux dire. Vous savez, la série télé made in BBC avec Benedict Cumberbatch et Martin Freeman ? Celle avec le générique qui reste en tête et le smiley taggé sur le papier peint du 221B Baker Street ? J'ai atterri là. Enfin, pas dans l'appart'. Dans la série. Dans le Londres fictif de la série avec des acteurs qui jouent des personnages fictifs et qui je ne sais comment se retrouvent plus vrai que nature juste sous mon nez. Tu parles d'un cas de névrose.

J'ai bien considéré l'option la plus plausible : j'ai perdu la boule. Trop de télévision m'a atrophié le cerveau, une overdose de série aura eu raison de la pincée de bon sens qui me restait. Si ça se trouve je suis vraiment en train de me cogner la tête contre les murs capitonnés de l'asile le plus proche. J'ai le cerveau qui a grillé, des connections qui ne se font plus ou qui partent de travers.

J'ai aussi pensé à l'ingestion de substances bizarres. Ou à la fumée de marijuana qui remonte de l'appart' de mon voisin du dessous.

Je pourrais tout aussi bien être en train de rêver.

J'ai des tonnes de théories. Mais pas une seule de valide, de ce que j'en sais. Pas que ça change grand chose à mon affaire. J'ai atterri dans Sherlock, donc, et je ne peux rien faire pour me tirer. J'ai une préférence pour la théorie du rêve : j'ai regardé la saison 2 hier soir. Ajoutez à ça mon ennui mortel dans tout ce que la réalité a de banal et vous obtenez un subconscient qui s'éclate à tirer de nouvelles aventures d'un monde fictif et attirant. Ouais, j'aurais dû faire psychologie.

Dans Sherlock, ça c'est cool.

Enfin ça l'aurait été si j'avais eu un QI d'Einstein. Des superpouvoirs. Des visions ? Ou une beauté fatale ! Un lien de parenté avec Watson. Ça ça aurait été cool. Je sais pas, quelque chose. J'aurais pu être une héroïne super classe, quoi. Dans mes rêves c'est toujours le cas. Je veux dire, même si je ne suis pas wonder woman je m'imagine toujours avec un petit plus. Plus grande, plus jolie, plus forte, plus drôle, plus sociable, plus plein de choses, merde, mais pas bêtement mon moi d'habitude. Et pourtant, vous savez quoi ? Ce rêve est naze. Si c'est un rêve. J'espère que c'en est un mais si c'est le cas c'est le plus pourri de toute la série.

Pas de passé magiquement inséré dans l'histoire de la série. Pas de connaissances, pas de liens, pas d'abri, même pas un pauvre carton sous un pont avec mon nom dessus ! Autant que je sache, pas de super beauté de femme fatale. Pas d'éclair de génie non plus. Juste cette bonne vieille moi toute pourrie et le Londres fictif de la série de la BBC.

Les acteurs de la série, je ne les connaissais pas avant. À moins qu'on compte la voix de Smaug pour Cumberbatch. Ouais, j'ai une culture cinématographique très limitée. Et alors ? La spécialiste de Sherlock, c'est Cécile. Une vraie fangirl. Une pure une dure. Bon, je ne vais pas vous mentir, après m'être envoyé les deux premières saisons, je suis en bonne voie pour jouer les fangirls à mon tour. Mais là n'est pas la question.

Le truc c'est que, Freeman ou Cumberbatch, ces mecs sont des AC-TEURS. Acteurs dans le sens personnes qui sont payées pour jouer un rôle à l'écran, des rôles de personnages à qui ils prêtent leur voix et leur visage mais qui ne sont pas réels. Pas réels du tout.

Mais là, voyez-vous, c'est un peu différent.

Parce que j'ai sous le nez un Cumberbatch et un Freeman qui ne _sont pas_ Freeman et Cumberbatch.

Purée j'ai la tête qui tourne.

C'est un peu comme dans ces séries de science-fiction à la Doctor Who : un alien ou je ne sais quoi prend possession du corps du héro et on le voit marcher, parler et bouger, on voit sa tête, ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche et tout le reste à l'écran mais on sait que ce n'est pas lui qui parle.

J'ai devant moi un Freeman et un Cumberbatch possédés par Sherlock et Watson. À quelques détails près : ici Freeman et Cumberbatch n'existent pas et Sherlock et Watson font la loi.

C'est vraiment, vraiment bizarre.

Non. En fait, c'est carrément chelou.

Ils sont exactement comme dans la série. Watson a cette bonne tête de gentil qu'on aime bien et Sherlock se conduit comme un gosse de cinq ans avec un microprocesseur dernier cri en guise de cerveau. Il boude, il pique des crises et il sort trois raisonnements brillants à la seconde.

Si j'avais eu droit à une amélioration de mon petit moi débile, je me serais tapé l'incruste au 221B. Sérieux. Je m'y voyais déjà. Avec mon super intellect j'aurais intrigué Sherlock et bing ! Après quelques réécriture d'épisodes, quelques raisonnements plus brillants que les siens et une ou deux actions courageuses, je me le serais mis dans la poche. Une meilleure tronche ne m'aurait pas déplu non plus. Je me verrais bien arriver et susciter une déferlante de sensations inconnues chez le sociopathe de Baker Street. Encore une fois à la fin, bim ! Dans la poche. Si au moins j'avais eu une relation de parenté avec un des personnages ou un passé super tragique ou moyennement intéressant j'aurais pu tomber par hasard sur le duo pendant une de leurs enquêtes ou je ne sais quoi. La fin je vous laisse la deviner. Bim ! bien sûr.

Mais un regard à mon reflet dans la vitrine du resto d'à côté et mes fantasmes se cassent la gueule comme un château de carte sur un bâton de dynamite.

Badaboum.

Donc, récapitulons.

J'ai atterri dans Sherlock.

La série de la BBC, hein, on aura compris.

Je n'ai pas d'abri. Pas de tunes, aucun papier d'identité – je crois même que je n'existe même pas ici – pas de permis, pas de bagnole, pas de travail, pas de famille.

Pas de trace de mon existence. Nulle part. Dans aucun registre. Les papiers d'identité, je peux les oublier. Un taf ? Sans CV ni identité ? T'oublies. Assieds-toi aussi sur la tune tant que tu y es. Donc pas de bouffe.

Putain que ça craint.

Quel est le bouffon qui m'a fait atterrir ici ?

Ce rêve est pourri. Pas moyen que j'aille toquer au 221B. Je les ai croisé dans la rue, ces deux zigotos. Watson me dépannerait sûrement de 20 balles mais inutile de compter sur Sherlock. Si c'est pour me recevoir un « BORING ! » en pleine poire, je préfère largement m'asseoir sur mes délires de fangirl et conserver mon chouia de dignité, merci beaucoup. Sans parler de son analyse super gênante au moment des présentations. Avec la chance que j'ai il serait bien foutu de me déduire une liste de mes personnages masculins favoris classés par série et dans l'ordre alphabétique. Sans parler des quelques dizaines de fantasmes mary-suiens qui vont avec.

Voyez, si j'avais été une version améliorée de moi-même, je n'aurais pas eu de problème avec ça. Genre rien à cacher ou tellement parfaite que je l'aurais « accepté tel qu'il est » ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie de Walt Disney trop plein de bons sentiments.

Mais améliorée je ne suis pas, et mon petit moi d'habitude n'a absolument pas les tripes pour tenir la distance.

CQFD, je veux me tirer d'ici. Vite. Très vite. Avant de mourir de faim serait parfait.

Bon, je pourrais toujours me pointer chez les flics. Bonjour, je n'ai pas de papiers ni d'identité mais je ne suis pas méchante. Vous pourriez m'aider ?

Je passerais sûrement quelques nuits au bloc. On me trimballerait d'un bureau à un autre, on ferait des enquêtes, on me soupçonnerait de pas mal de choses – dont je serais totalement innocente bien sûr puisque je viens à peine _d'atterrir dans un monde fictif ! _– Sherlock ou Mycroft pourraient même être appelés sur le coup, si vraiment on veut tirer la couette vers moi. Mais franchement, ce scénario là ne se finirait pas sur ma miraculeuse installation au 221B pour que Starsky et Hutch puissent garder un œil sur moi.

Parce qu'on la connaît l'histoire : fille mystérieuse = énigme à résoudre = installation au 221B = romance à la clef.

Et Bing !

Non.

Non, non, non, non, non.

Parce que rappelez-vous, je ne suis pas une version améliorée.

Et mon petit moi pas amélioré sera traité comme une mouche plantée sous le microscope.

Franchement, je préfèrerais rentrer chez moi. Le vrai chez moi je veux dire. Pas le chez moi fictif qui se trouve quelque part sur cette planète fictive dans un univers fictif ou si ça se trouve le TARDIS n'a rien de fictif.

Le chez moi où il y a les fanfics et un écran entre mon petit monde bien chiant et celui de Sherlock. Où Benedict Cumberbatch est un véritable acteur que je ne connais pas et où la BBC fait des miracles sur un plateau.

Parce que franchement, Sherlock en vrai, on a juste envie de le frapper.


End file.
